Sweet While Green
by MadameRegal
Summary: Short one-shot that crossed my mind 'cause I was bored. Jealous and possessive Regina. SwanQueen. Rated T.


Sweet While Green

**S:** _Short one-shot that crossed my mind 'cause I was bored. Jealous and possessive Regina. SwanQueen. Rated T._

_Thanks to my Beta ^^_

* * *

><p>"Why a girl like you is in a place like this?"<p>

Emma turned around at the familiar voice. Seeing the brunette beauty a smirk showed on her face, eyes moved along her girlfriend's form.

"Really, Regina? "Why a girl like you is in a place like this?"?"

A chuckle left Emma's throat, amusement written all over her face. That wasn't something she had ever expected to hear from the former Evil Queen.

Regina took a deep breath, her chest moved up as she did. She rolled her eyes before she sat down by the bar beside Emma.

"It was sucks, I know," She said and hid her face in her hands to hide the signs of embarrassment, "For once I wanted to… I don't know, try to flirt with you and of course it turned out badly. Like everything I ever do."

"Hey," Emma's cool fingers moved Regina's hands from brunette's face before touching her cheeks with gentleness, "I think it was cute for you to do something like that. But also quite funny. I have never seen you as a flirting type."

"Well, yes, because I'm not one and everyone can say that," The mayor sighed and closed her eyes from a moment, "What kind of girlfriend I am if I can't even make a flirty talk? I have never done that before."

"Regina, you don't have to flirt with me and act like a teenager. That's my job and you always call me an idiot or a second child you have to raise," Emma laughed gently again, a big grin reminded on her face. She cupped brunette's face in her hand and the older woman leaned into the touch, closing her eyes again. Emma knew how much Regina loved when she caressed her face like this, "I love you the way you are and you know that, right? You don't have to chance from me, baby."

Regina smiled gently and meet Emma's blue-green eyes,

"I love you, too," She whispered. Emma couldn't hear it because of the loud music in the bar, but she could read it from her lips.

The brunette woman placed her left hand on Emma's waist, under her awful red leather jacket before leaning in to meet those sweet pink lips she loved to kiss so much. Feeling Emma's lips moving against hers she moved even closer to her girl, now her whole arm wrapped around Emma's waist. The blonde brushed gently Regina's dark hair while they continued to kiss, forgetting where they were and about the whole world.

"Hello, ladies. Anything for you?"

A manly voice interrupted them and they pulled away from each other, although their arms and hands reminded wrapped around each other, and looked at the waiter. His blue eyes met Emma's and he sent her a charming smile before he winked.

Regina moved her eyes from the guy to her girlfriend and the first stick in her chest hit her.

"Err…" Emma mumbled and licked her lips from Regina red lipstick, before continuing, "Yes, we would happily drink something. Jack Daniel's, please. Two gla-."

"You know what we want?" Regina asked, her eyes burned with fire as she looked at the dark-haired man, "We want _you_ to **leave**."

She could feel Emma's surprised stare on her, but she didn't look at her girlfriend back. She kept her eyes on, now confused waiter. The Evil Queen that she once was now seemed to return and her whole face was just saying 'Bring me his head on a spike.'

"Er…" He murmured and looked shortly at Emma before at Regina once again. Regina screwed up her eyes as he did, "I will bring Jack."

He said and walked away. Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She shook her head before she met Emma's eyes. The blonde stared at her with harsh look for a moment, before the brunette said with irritated tone of voice,

"What?"

"You didn't have to be this rude, you know?" Emma pointed out, clearly not happy with Regina's behavior, "He's totally harmless." A little smile showed on the pink lips.

"Harmless?" Regina raised her voice so much that the other could hear it and they turned they looks at them, but seeing how much Regina was pissed off they quickly looked away, not wanting to make the former Queen even more angry, afraid of the fireballs flying all over the bar, "He's-!"

"Here you go, beautiful," He said to them placing in front of them two half-filled glasses and an entire bottle of Jack Daniel's. Regina gritted her teeth once again, "And if there was anything… Absolutely _anything _you two would want… just let me know."

"I'm sorry, but I think I already have everything I want," Said the Mayor with a harsh and dry tone of voice placing her hand on Emma's shoulder like if to show the man she wasn't about to let Emma go.

"See you later," He said with a shrug of shoulders and walked away.

This time Regina's chest was clearly moving with each heavy breath she took. She really need to stop herself in the inside to not do something she would regret. On the Earth brought her back Emma's voice.

"You are sweet when you are green."

"What?" Regina asked, turning her eyes to Emma. She heard Emma saying something, but she didn't catch the words, she was too much busy with thinking how to punish the horny waiter.

"I said that you are sweet when you are jealous," Emma repeated with a smirk and a little chuckle. She touched Regina's cheek again gently.

"I'm not sweet," Regina protested, a little too loud again, "I'm dangerous and everybody should know that."

"Right. Because I believe that you would harm him on my eyes and with Henry in your house," She moved her hand to Regina's arm and began to rub it up and down, trying to calm her girlfriend, "You are different-"

"Who cares if I'm different now?!" Regina screamed. Every part of her body burned with pure jealousy and anger, "That doesn't chance the fact that I can't help that I get jealous when some random guy starts to flirt with you – in which he is good, I can say, in contrast to me."

"Regina, baby," The blonde said with a smooth tone of voice, getting on the edge of her chair to get closer to the brunette, "You don't have to be worried about that! You know I would never cheat on you."

"Yeah? But he clearly doesn't know that because after he saw us kissing he immediately needed to propose us a fucking threesome. Is this that stupid desire every men have to have a sex with a lesbian?!"

"Is not like we are fully lesbians, we are more like lesbians for each other…" Regina frowned with pursed her lips as she watched Emma saying that with an expression Regina honestly hated, as if the blonde tried to think and then say some stupid things.

"Don't dismiss the subject," Regina finally said and rubbed her eyes, "First; he clearly flirts with you on my eyes, doesn't he know who I am?! If it was another timeline I would probably kill him, but it doesn't matter now. Second; he thinks that we would to go bed with him just like that – and if we did then I'm sure he would ruin everything, because sex with you is the best one I have ever had in my entire life."

Emma couldn't stop a laugh when Regina was done talking on one breath. She pressed her hand to her lips, unable to stop. She really couldn't help it. The face Regina had and the tone she spoke with was just too amusing to not laugh.

"I- I'm sorry," She managed to say between chuckles. Regina only rolled her eyes, thinking 'What a child… ' "Okay! I'm calm now…"

Regina shook her head again and grabbed for the glass and drank everything with one sip, the alcohol burned down a trail in her throat.

"Drink it," She commanded to Emma, letting Emma know that she didn't take no for an answer. She took her purse and took the wallet to leave the money on the counter. When Emma's glass also was left empty she grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her out of the bar, saying, "We are leaving."

Just when they were about cross the door and go outside, Regina poofed them and after a second they were an the master bedroom in her mansion.

She quickly pushed Emma on the bed and saddled her hips. She leaned down and met Emma's lips, kissing her hungrily. Emma let out a small moan, and Regina smirked against those delicious lips at it. She pushed her tongue between Emma's lips, not allowing Emma to take the dominance. She refused also to pull away, not until the lungs were burning in real fire.

Both of them stared at each other, chest raising and falling heavily with each breath. Emma was the first to break the silence with simple and quiet "Wow".

Regina kissed the Savior's lips once again before moving her lips to her jaw and then neck, instantly nipping on the smooth skin with sharp teeth. Emma hissed and arched her back, tilting her head backward.

"You are mine," Regina murmured against Emma's neck before smoothing the pain with her tongue, "Mine and mine alone," She bit on the pulse point once again, making sure to mark her beloved one, "Tell me to who you belong to," Regina demanded, wanting to hear it from Emma's mouth.

"You. Only you."


End file.
